


Latching Onto You

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Kaichou Wa Maid-sama! | Maid Sama!, M/M, Sickfic, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Kageyama falls ill. Tsukishima his (boy)friend comes to take care of him
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Latching Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, the scene where Misaki takes care of Usui (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Stupid Kageyama. Why did he have to save Tsukishima like that? Now he was in his debt. Again. 

"Tsukki! Are you going to Kageyama's house to check up on him?"  
"Shut up Yamaguchi."  
"Gomme Tsukki."

Hinata came boistering out of the sports room at this point.

"You should Tsukishima-kun! He saved your life!" Hinata said.

Tsukishima had to roll his eyes at the hyperbole. Nevertheless his ears tinged red at the memory.

* * *

_The team were at the beach as a getaway for the weekend. By evening they had gone from swimming, building sandcastles, burying Hinata in the sand to playing 2v2 beach volleyball. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima versus Kageyama and Hinata._

_Everyone knew Kageyama had a crush on Tsukishima. Kageyama didn't try to hide it._

_Tsukishima never looked to himself to figure out his own feelings for Kageyama. If questioned about it he would deny it point blank._

_What this led to was multiple events where Kageyama would annoyingly hang around him and even help him without expecting anything in return. Well... that's not true. He seemed to enjoy Kei roasting him now. What a masochist._

_Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were losing the game. And he couldn't stand it._

_Hinata was mildly vexing but Kageyama winning made his blood boil for some reason. The match was intense. A crowd had gathered. At some point a referee took a seat on the stand and the young first and second years watched in awe as their seniors played._

_At a crucial point Kei decided to be reckless. The ball was going out, Yamaguchi had only just managed to dive and receive it. Tsukishima was not going to lose so he flung himself to connect the ball even as it was just short of the net._

_He was going to crash into the referee stand. Everyone held their breathe. Tsukishima closed his eyes. Already flinching at the thought of impact._

**Thud.**

_Kei felt a warm body behind him and they both crashed into the referee stand. It swayed a little before slender hands stabilised it. A strong and hard chest under a sweaty shirt. A warm breathe on his neck. Kei felt himself flush._

_"KAGEYAMA YOUR SHOULDER!" Hinata exclaimed._

_Tsukishima turned around, Kageyama was composed as ever._

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, you aren't King."_

_Kageyama smiled at him. And it wasn't even scary. Tsukishima thinks he might have bumped his head too._

_"YOU'RE BRUISING." Hinata said. His face green looking at the growing purple mark._

_He was._

_Nonchalantly Kageyama shrugged but the microscopic wince was all it took for Captain Kei to read him and immediately call the game off. The crowd dispersed and whilst the team were pacified by their Vice-Captain that really, "I was okay." And that they should enjoy the rest of the evening._

_Kei didn't believe it for one second and spent the evening treating his shoulder._

* * *

"Shut up Hinata. Why don't you go?"

"Cause, I am not you." Hinata smirked.

 _Damn_. How did all of them get so sassy. This was his influence so his fault really.

Tsukishima pulled his headphones over his ears to hide regardless, "Whatever."

Annoyingly his moral conscious had been swayed by his friends constant nagging. And Tsukishima headed for Kageyama's house.

Yamaguchi and Hinata smiled at each other knowingly.

* * *

"Uh..." Kageyama gingerly opened the door. His body slightly crouched where his shoulder was wrapped.

"Hi."

"Hi." 

There is a pause. Kei is already regretting his decisions.

"Why are you-"

"Shut up and let me in, please."

"Okay."

Tsukishima shuffled into the bare apartment. 

"Did you just move in?"

"No, I have been living here throughout highschool."

The room was bare. There was a single couch in the middle of the room. And there was practically no other furniture except a low desk by a full ceiling to floor windows. Littered with loose sheets, textbooks and pens.

"Where is your family?"

"I live alone."

"You say you didn't just moved in? Are you sure?"

Kageyama gave him a wry smile, "The couch is really all I need."

Kei was horrified. He had never come over to Kageyama's house. (Afraid what it might lead to but don't think about that, his brain chides.)

Tobio and Kei and grown over the years. Now at seventeen, almost eighteen, Tobio had become far more assertive. Far more aware. And far more fucking attractive.

Even Kei had to admit that Kageyama was a conventionally good looking man. But that did not mean, he reminds himself, that he really feels anything for-

"Why did you come here? You came to visit me?" Kageyama crowds him in the entryway. 

If Tsukishima was just a little shorter he would have been locked in place on the wall Kageyama had them on.

What a bastard.

He liked watching Tsukishima squirm. Even if it was really making him feel a certain way, Kei pushed Tobio's chest and tries to pull off the wall, "Something like that."

"Why did you come alone," Kageyama had his shit-eating grin on. Kei felt something boil in him. With the arm not in a makeshift sling cast he rested his lower arm on the wall next to Kei. He was very close. "You don't mind me doing things to you?"

Kei realises what was boiling in him was incredulity.

Kei also concluded he was not impressed.

He splat a hand against Tobio's forehead. Frazzled by this sudden move, Tobio stared at him wide eyed for a moment. Kei's hand burned. Kei popped off.

"I KNEW YOU HAD MORE THAN A BRUISED SHOULDER. YOU WOULD HAVE COME FOR PRACTISE OTHERWISE. HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD A FEVER? NEVER MIND I DOUBT YOU CAN RECOLLECT. GO TO BED RIGHT NOW."

"Kei really-"

"I am going to borrow some ice, towels and so on and so forth," Kei made a move to pull off the wall.

Kageyama placates him, "I'll do it."

"No, go to bed."

"Kei, it's fine-"

"Tobio,'' a somber atmosphere fell.

Kei sounded like he was pleading, "Please... just let yourself heal."

So he did.

* * *

"You didn't call your family?"

"It's unnecessary."

"Why didn't you call me to let me know what was going on?" Kei was hurt.

And he let it show because then Kageyama teased him, "Cause you keep declining my calls."

Kei glared at him, "I do pick up! I only decline when you start to say weird things."

Tobio always called him to tell him something silly. Like how good Kei's new sports glasses made him look. Or how his hair was extra curly that day. Kei always hung up feeling warm in his belly and burning cheeks. 

Kageyama only hummed as Kei gently put a towel over his forehead. The couch was only just long enough for Kageyama to sleep on. The blanket could barely reach his feet. 

"I don't understand how you have survived this long by yourself. This place is a mess. Also have you eaten?"

"You are so cruel Tsukki~" he whined without opening his eyes.

"So sly. One moment you are insulting me the next you are taking care of me. You like playing with my heart no?-"

Kei is this close to smothering him dead with a pillow.

"You didn't answer, moron."

Kageyama's smugness left him a little and Kei sighed, "Okay, let me try to make something."

* * *

A huge bowl of 'porridge' was on the coffee table.

"Kei, you've made a portion for four people. And you've overcooked the rice so much it's turned into a white soup. You really-"

Tsukishima interrupted in fury and frustration, "Yes! I suck at cooking, I know! If you won't eat it, I will finish it! I'll-"

"I'll eat it."

Kei stops, surprised.

"But my arm is still hurting. So you will have to feed me."

Kei felt heat all over.

"Also I am sensitive to hot food. Like a cat."

Now Tsukishima knew Kageyama was pulling his leg. But still he felt a wave of guilt looking at him on the couch.

_He got hurt cause of me._

And no doubt the fever from the exertion of the many weeks of training that semester. The beach day was supposed to be a day for fun. For a break from their rigorous training for the Spring Tournament.

Kageyama and Tsukishima had been working overtime. The setter and vice-caption had to adjust to all the new first years, plan strategies with Kei and manage their study group all at once. Kei had become dependent on Tobio.

Perhaps because Kageyama had always been reliable. On and off the court. Kei hated how he was always in debt to him. Kageyama organised meetings and handled confrontations for Kei. Even with all the tutoring sessions he offered for Tobio he felt like he could never repay him back for all the things Kageyama quietly and swiftly endured. For the team. For Kei.

And now this. Kageyama didn't even let him know he was ill.

Kageyama was ill now because he exerted himself for Tsukishima so much. Waves of emotions stirred in Kei.

Tsukishima got to his knees, blew on and raised a spoon to Kageyama's mouth. Kageyama took a bite.

"I am speechless."

Kei shifted.

"I never knew there was a way totally kill the natural flavour of food."

"Shut up and eat!"

* * *

"It can't have been all bad if you ate it all," Kei felt a strange sense of pride in himself.

"How could I leave leftovers? It's the first time I had Tsukishima's home cooking."

Kageyama was looking at him so warmly. Kei felt like he was the one burning up with a fever.

How could Kageyama like him. When was mean to him, often calling him names and being an utterly pathetic cook and (boy)friend. Though Tsukishima was captain of the Karusuno team, he was a terrible role model to his Kōhai's. Evident by him recklessly letting himself go whilst playing a friendly volleyball game. Pathetic.

"I am sorry, Tobio. I-I feel like I have been too dependent on you. You shouldn't have to endure it."

Kageyama was visibly confused. He sat up. Kei wasn't looking at him.

"I feel like I depend on you so much as my vice-captain and as a friend," Kei kept his eyes averted, "And it just adds pressure to you as the setter and the senpai. And your shoulder right now-"

Kei cut himself off as he lightly ran his hand over Kageyama''s half bare shoulder. "I am really sorry I have you come rescue me all the time."

Kei chanced a look at Tobio. To his surprise, Kageyama was smiling wide before he unexpectedly pulled him for a hug.

"You do not have to apologise to me. You didn't do anything wrong"

"I did. I should have known the adjusting to the juniors was going to be a huge toll on you."

"It's okay Kei. I am okay."

"Thank you for being there for me. Always," Kei fisted the Kageyama's shirt. Squeezing his eyes shut.

"I feel really hopeless right now. I feel like I can't help you." Kei said.

"Just you, as you are help me. Settle me."

Kei was stunned as Kageyama pulled away, "What do you mean?"

"You are perfect for me," the sincerity in his eyes was almost mawkish, "Everything you are soothes me."

Tobio held his hand and Kei looked away. 

"Idiot." Kei mumbled.

Kageyama laughed, "That's not fair, Tsukki."

"Don't call me that. Just... sleep now."

"Alright."

Tsukishima knelt by Kageyama's side. Until long after Tobio fell asleep. Still holding his hands because apparently that was enough.

But Kei also wanted to give himself more and more to Tobio. Each day they were together. Perhaps he liked Tobio more than he cared to admit. Perhaps he was letting himself realise it too.

He was slowly getting there. And until he did reach there he knew Kageyama would be patient with him. And let them float in that little grey area of a friends and lovers. Until then Kageyama would savour these moments with him. Until then Tsukishima would explore his feelings.

And hopefully, in the end, they will both win.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo i forgot i wrote this cause no one ever commented oop-


End file.
